La Reina de las Nieves
by HikariCaelum
Summary: A veces tenemos que estar dispuestos a correr muchos peligros por quienes queremos y a creer en lo que jamás habíamos creído. Takeru, Hikari y sus hermanos se verán envueltos en grandes aventuras llenas de magia pasando por cada una de las estaciones, tendrán que luchar por llegar hasta el final en un mundo lleno de cosas y seres que creían que no eran más que cuentos.
1. Chapter 1

_Digimon no me pertenece, ni el cuento de Andersen, aunque sí esta adaptación que hago de ellos._

* * *

.

.

**·~· La Reina de las Nieves ·~·**

.

_Capítulo I_

.

_._

_"Se så! nu begynder vi. Når vi er ved enden af historien, ved vi mere, end vi nu ved, for det var en ond trold!"_

_(Atención, que vamos a empezar. Cuando hayamos llegado al final de esta parte sabremos más que ahora)._

.

.

Érase una vez en un lugar muy, muy lejano, había un pequeño pueblo. Allí todos tenían un compañero digimon, nacían junto a los niños y los acompañaban toda su vida en lo que hiciera falta. En él un matrimonio vivía feliz, eran los dueños del hotel del lugar y tenían dos hijos a los que adoraban: Taichi y Hikari. El mayor era un inquieto apasionado de las aventuras y constantemente trataba de buscarlas con los niños del pueblo y su digimon, Agumon. La más pequeña era más tranquila y se pasaba los días leyendo o jugando con Salamon, su compañera. La vida parecía sonreír a la familia Yagami mas el destino les deparaba una terrible tragedia.

Los inviernos siempre fueron duros en el pueblo, pero las gentes no sucumbían a ellos y pasaban el tiempo libre patinando en el congelado lago o escuchando tocar a la orquesta local. Aquel era uno de esos días en los que nevaba poco a poco pero a los pueblerinos no parecía importarles. Taichi y Agumon estaban jugando con su trineo, Hikari y Salamon hacían un muñeco de nieve y su padre escuchaba con atención tocar a la orquesta.

Todo el mundo disfrutaba de aquel momento de ocio sin preocuparse por nada. Hasta que la pequeña de los Yagami sintió una terrible punzada en el corazón. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Algo malo estaba sucediendo.

-¡Hermano! -llamó a Taichi mientras corría hacia él.

El niño la miró con confusión, sin comprender por qué estaba tan nerviosa de pronto. Se levantó de su trineo y fue al encuentro de su hermana. Ella tropezó con una piedra y él se apresuró a levantarla con cuidado. Gruesas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Hikari sin que ella tratase de detenerlas.

-Ya está, no ha sido para tanto la caída -le dijo su hermano con cariño mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Ella lo miró negando con la cabeza sin cesar de sollozar. Él no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera ella lo entendía, solo sabía que algo terrible había pasado.

-Tai... ¿Dónde está mamá?

-Fue esta mañana a pasear en caballo al bosque, ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta cabalgar -respondió él con confusión.

-Creo que algo malo le ha pasado.

El niño miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido. En un principio no la creyó pero, al ver lo asustada que estaba, decidió hablar con su padre. Se acercaron a su progenitor y él detuvo su atención que había estado fijada en la melodía que estaba produciendo el saxofón. Miró a sus niños sin comprender su agitación y se arrodilló junto a ellos con preocupación.

Entonces se escuchó un ruido proveniente del bosque. Todos miraron hacia allí, el pueblo entero aguardó en silencio a lo que llegaba a toda velocidad. Era un caballo. Iba solo.

El hombre se irguió con lentitud y dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia el animal. El caballo se acercó a él, parecía muy asustado. El padre de los Yagami lo acarició en silencio. Aquel animal era de su mujer pero ella no estaba con él. Cuando consiguió reaccionar, movilizó los hombres del pueblo con sus digimons y se adentraron en el bosque para buscar a su esposa. La encontraron echada en el suelo, medio enterrada en la nieve y no había ni rastro del Salamon que era su compañera.

El color había abandonado el rostro de la señora Yagami y yacía con los ojos cerrados. El hombre hubiera preferido no hallarla que tener que presenciar aquello. El invierno le había arrebatado la vida a la mujer que amaba.

Aquella noche no tuvo valor para mirar a sus hijos a la cara, porque sentía que era culpa suya, porque no debería haber dejado a su esposa que se marchara. Fue Gennai, su viejo tío, el que tuvo que dar la terrible noticia a los niños. Y el hombre sintió que se le partía el corazón al presenciar aquello, pues verlos llorando de esa manera desconsolada era lo más doloroso que había vivido jamás.

El tiempo pasó y con él también el invierno. Pero aunque el pueblo pronto olvidó la tragedia y la primavera inundó el lugar, en la familia Yagami todo había cambiado para siempre. En especial Susumu, el padre, pues jamás volvió a ser el mismo. Y aunque sus hijos se esforzaron, no consiguieron volver a hacerle sonreír de verdad. El hombre se encerró en su trabajo dirigiendo el hotel y se volvió frío y solitario. Aunque, para buena fortuna de los niños, estaba Gennai para darles el cariño que habían perdido.

Porque cuando falleció su madre no la perdieron solo a ella, también perdieron a su padre.

**~~.~~**

Dos chicos rubios caminaban por el pueblo mientras buscaban algo a su alrededor, sus digimons, Gabumon y Patamon, iban junto a ellos. Se llamaban Yamato y Takeru, eran unos huérfanos que habían llegado al pueblo buscando una oportunidad para una vida mejor. Aunque si el mayor hubiera sabido lo que iban a vivir, jamás hubiera permitido que su hermano pisara aquel lugar.

-¿Dónde crees que estará? -preguntó Yamato con fastidio.

-Preguntemos a alguien -sugirió Takeru después de encogerse de hombros.

Entonces Patamon se alejó volando, volvió apenas un minuto después y se posó en la cabeza del menor.

-Lo he encontrado, está ahí delante.

Los hermanos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron en la dirección que había dicho el digimon anaranjado. No tardaron en encontrar el hotel en el que los habían contratado como botones o, más bien, como una especie de mayordomos que debían hacer de todo. No sería el mejor trabajo del mundo y lo sabían, pero para ellos podía ser la oportunidad de poder llevar cada día un plato caliente a sus estómagos.

Entraron en el edificio después de sacudirse los pies en el felpudo y buscaron al dueño. Resultó que era un hombre serio, bastante frío y que los miró sin emoción ninguna mientras les daba su uniforme y les explicaba su trabajo. También parecía muy perfeccionista, desde luego tendrían que tener cuidado con lo que hacían.

Takeru dejó de prestar atención sin querer, su mente era un hervidero de imaginación y se le disparaba constantemente. Era un soñador de aventuras fantásticas y lugares mejores. Entonces vio en el pasillo de la planta de arriba a una preciosa joven que los observaba en silencio. Tenía el cabello corto y castaño con los ojos cobrizos, su mirada despedía un brillo melancólico que se quedó grabado en el corazón del chico de mirada azulada.

-¿Me ha escuchado, joven? -preguntó de pronto el hombre.

Recibió un codazo de Yamato y se apresuró a disculparse, alegando que estaba cansado del viaje. Su jefe no pareció inmutarse por aquella afirmación y les ordenó que comenzasen a trabajar de inmediato.

Se marcharon a sus habitaciones para poder cambiarse de ropa, era la primera vez en toda su vida que cada uno tendría un cuarto propio y les pareció un verdadero lujo. Después bajaron al vestíbulo y comenzaron a recibir huéspedes y cumplir con sus tareas, que no eran pocas. Desde arreglar el tejano a cargar maletas, desde ayudar en la cocina hasta limpiar las ventanas. Iban a tener que trabajar todo el día.

Y, aunque Takeru esperaba volver a ver a aquella joven que tanto le había impactado, no la encontró en todo el día. Se dijo con decepción que tal vez era una inquilina que se había marchado ya. Al que sí que se encontró fue a un joven de piel morena y pelo revuelto.

-¡Hola! ¿Eres el nuevo? -preguntó con entusiasmo ese chico.

Takeru se extrañó por la poca formalidad del castaño, aunque no pudo evitar que le cayera simpático.

-Uno de ellos, sí. Me llamo Takeru, ¿y usted?

-Uf, no me trates de usted, que parezco tan viejo como Gennai. Me llamo Taichi Yagami, encantado -se presentó dándole la mano.

-Yagami... ¿Eres hijo del dueño del hotel? -preguntó el rubio impresionado.

El otro asintió con la cabeza riendo. Charlaron un rato, hasta que Yamato apareció a su lado con su habitual mal gesto cuando estaba cansado. Dirigió una mirada desdeñosa a Taichi y se llevó medio a rastras a su hermano para que lo ayudase con una gran pila de platos que le habían encargado fregar.

-No había acabado de barrer las hojas -se quejó Takeru-. Y has sido muy descortés con Taichi.

-¿Así se llama ese idiota? -preguntó el mayor con enfado-. Antes me ha metido en un buen lío, porque es un patoso y ha tirado el bote de la pintura que estaba usando para el marco de la puerta de la entrada. Ha venido el señor Yagami y ha puesto el grito en el cielo, pero el tal Taichi lo único que ha hecho ha sido escapar dejándome la culpa a mí. No te atrevas a reírte -añadió mordazmente al ver que su hermano sonreía.

-Para tu información, Taichi es el hijo del jefe.

-¡¿Qué?! Lo que me faltaba. Qué mal está repartida la suerte en el mundo, siempre lo digo.

Y era cierto, siempre lo decía. Cada día aparecía esa queja en su boca, por una razón o por otra. Era verdad que habían sufrido mucho aquellos dos jóvenes, habían pasado mucha hambre y frío porque sus padres murieron cuando eran poco más que bebés. Aún así, Takeru apreciaba mucho la vida, era una persona alegre y en cierta medida amenizaba a Yamato su difícil vida.

**~~.~~**

Hikari abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente y se sintió algo confundida. Había estado soñando cosas, la mayoría relacionada con uno de los nuevos botones del hotel. Se levantó, todavía extrañada, y saludó a Gatomon cuando se despertó. Se encontró a su hermano cuando ambos salieron de sus habitaciones al mismo tiempo y le sonrió.

-Buenos días.

-Hola -saludó Taichi con gesto somnoliento-. ¿Has conocido a los nuevos? Uno de ellos va por ahí de mal humor todo el día, parece bastante estúpido, pero el otro es simpático. Creo que son hermanos porque se parecen mucho.

-No he hablado con ninguno todavía -dijo la joven escuchando con interés.

Al parecer, el chico con el que había soñado era del agrado de su hermano. Aunque estaba segura de que le caería peor si supiera que había aparecido en sus sueños, al fin y al cabo Taichi era bastante protector con ella. No siempre había sido así, pero desde que su madre falleció y su padre se encerró en sí mismo, el niño pareció decidir que tenía que cuidar él de Hikari. Ella se lo agradecía de corazón y por eso siempre trataba de causarle las menores preocupaciones posibles. Aunque pronto eso iba a cambiar.

Bajaron al comedor y compartieron la mesa con algunos de los inquilinos, estaban acostumbrados a ello. Vieron a Gennai tratando de hacer que Susumu comiera algo, pero como siempre acabó desistiendo. El padre de la familia no solía comer mucho, en los últimos años había pasado a ser no más que una sombra de lo que fue, con su cuerpo extremadamente delgado y las ojeras por el cansancio. Aunque lo que más llamaba la atención de él era que el brillo alegre que siempre hubo en sus ojos había sido sustituido por uno de tristeza.

Aquello causó melancolía en la joven. Era cierto que había vivido la misma situación cada día desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero jamás dejaría de sufrir por ver tan mal a un ser querido. Ella también echaba de menos a su madre, desde luego, pero debía seguir adelante. Al menos eso trataba de decirse.

No comió mucho, se le había quitado el apetito. Dejó a su hermano y los digimons en la mesa y se marchó al patio trasero. Solía ir allí para estar tranquila, en especial en invierno ya que nadie salía. Se dirigió hacia el banco de piedra que tantas veces había presenciado sus lágrimas, pero se detuvo al ver que había alguien en un rincón. El corazón pareció darle un vuelco cuando reconoció la cabellera rubia del chico con el que había soñado.

Lo observó en silencio, se dio cuenta de que no estaba cumpliendo su labor de podar las plantas, sino que estaba haciendo algo con unas pequeñas piedras. Se puso de puntillas y, al no conseguir ver lo que el joven hacía, se acercó un poco con cautela, esperando que no apreciara su presencia.

Cuando estuvo a unos escasos dos metros de distancia, vio que el rubio estaba haciendo un dibujo en el suelo con las piedras. Parecía un gran paisaje, con un radiante sol en el cielo despejado, montañas recorridas por ríos y pobladas por árboles. De alguna manera aquello le daba mucha paz a la joven, le inspiraba tranquilidad. Y se maravilló de lo que podía hacer aquel chico con unas pequeñas piedras.

No obstante, le fascinaron aún más los ojos del rubio cuando levantó la cabeza y cruzaron las miradas. Porque en ellos había alegría, había esperanza. Porque en ellos encontró la vida que le había sido arrebatada de pequeña.

**~~.~~**

Los hermanos huérfanos se levantaron temprano para desayunar y recibir a los nuevos huéspedes. Cada día algunos se iban y otros ocupaban su lugar, aunque el pueblo era pequeño atraía bastante turismo porque era el lugar con más digimons del país. Eso era bueno, pues el hotel trabajaba muy bien, pero Yamato maldijo aquello mientras cargaba con cuatro maletas muy pesadas. En especial cuando una se le cayó y se abrió, mostrando vestidos, corsés y demás ropa de una mujer.

Takeru no pudo evitar reírse por la situación, pero ayudó en seguida a su hermano a salir de aquel lío tan embarazoso. Sus digimons también los ayudaron cuando volvieron de su tarea llevando maletas al interior.

-¿Por qué esta gente lleva tantas cosas? -preguntó exasperado Yamato-. Ni que fueran a mudarse para siempre.

El pequeño se limitó a sonreírle mientras veía que el señor Yagami se les acercaba para darles instrucciones de lo que debían hacer a continuación. Y se volvió a extrañar al ver la profunda tristeza que mostraba la mirada del hombre, como si su alma tuviera una herida mortal. Por ello, no se dio cuenta cuándo su hermano lo obligó a ir al patio para recortar unos árboles que tenían las ramas muy largas. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados al ver que el mayor aprovechaba su distracción para quedarse con la tarea de recoger la mesa, que era mucho menos trabajosa.

Se encogió de hombros y salió al exterior. En realidad no le importaba, le gustaba estar al aire libre a pesar del frío. Siempre había creído que cada estación tenía su propio encanto, que en cada una de ellas se podían hacer cosas distintas. En primavera deleitarse con las flores y la vida que parecía rejuvenecer, en el verano disfrutar del sol y bañarse en cualquier río o lago, en otoño jugar con las hojas caídas, y en el invierno con la nieve, además de patinar sobre hielo.

Una de las pocas cosas que recordaba Takeru de su madre era que le enseñó a patinar, a deslizarse por el resbaladizo hielo y disfrutar con ello. No era más que un crío, pero esas enseñanzas se le grabaron bien y, aunque llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder patinar, estaba seguro de que seguiría sabiendo hacerlo bien.

Su padre era otra historia. Apenas recordaba nada de ese hombre algo serio, a parte de que lo arropaba por las noches y lo levantaba muy alto cuando lo saludaba. Según Yamato, ambos habían heredado la altura de su padre y el pelo y los ojos de su madre. Le gustaba pensar que se parecían un poco a ambos.

Dejó de cavilar tanto, era un gran problema porque cuando empezaba le costaba mucho parar, y se acercó a los arbustos. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna herramienta para trabajar. Miró a Patamon significativamente con una sonrisa.

-Se me han olvidado las tijeras.

-¡Yo te las traigo! -anunció con entusiasmo el digimon.

Eso hizo sonreír a Takeru, su compañero era muy entusiasta y le encantaba. Mientras esperaba, comenzó a recoger pequeñas piedras y a colocarlas sobre la nieve formando un dibujo. Siempre había admirado cualquier tipo de arte, pero nunca había tenido dinero para practicar ninguno, así que desde pequeño solía aprovechar cualquier cosa que encontraba para "dibujar". Tenía mucha imaginación y era lo más importante para ello.

Cuando estaba acabando, le pareció escuchar unos ligeros pasos a su espalda. Levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a la joven que tanto le había llamado la atención el día anterior. La mirada de la chica le pareció increíblemente brillante, como si hubiera hallado la luz que guiase su camino hacia el futuro.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro y trataron de decir algo, pero las palabras no les salían. Aún así, los dos tuvieron la sensación de que se comunicaron sin necesidad de hablar. Porque muchas veces una simple mirada puede transmitir mucho más que largos discursos.

-¡Ishida! ¡No creo que esos arbustos vayan a podarse solos! -exclamó de pronto una voz.

El rubio se sobresaltó y vio con horror que su jefe se acercaba a él con gesto de enfado. Al parecer el señor Yagami sí que podía sentir cosas, las únicas emociones que parecía que estaban vetadas para él eran las agradables.

-Verá, señor, es que he olvidado las tijeras y Patamon...

-¡Silencio! Tiene que darse prisa en acabar porque tiene que ir al tejado a arreglar unas tejas rotas. Y no debería estar distrayéndose.

-Papá, he sido yo la que me he acercado a él -dijo de pronto Hikari-. Ven conmigo, quería hablarte sobre una cosa importante. Discúlpenos, joven.

Takeru asintió con la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa agradecida, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco. Acababa de descubrir que era hermana de Taichi, por lo que la vería a menudo, y se sintió de buen humor. Volvió a mirar el dibujo con satisfacción, estaba seguro de que a ella le había gustado. Y eso le dio una idea.

Patamon llegó por fin llevando las tijeras, al parecer Gennai no las encontraba y por eso había tardado. Pero el chico le pidió un favor mientras comenzaba su tarea, necesitaba que le encontrase un tablón de madera que no fuera útil y algo de cola. La petición era rara, pero el digimon no la cuestionó, aunque sospechaba que no se trataba de una tarea.

**~~.~~**

Hikari lo pasó mal por tener que mentirle a su padre, no era algo que hiciera si podía evitarlo, pero había querido librar al joven de la reprimenda. Le explicó a Susumu detalladamente un libro que había leído y el hombre perdió la paciencia pronto, habiendo olvidado ya su enfado.

Aunque un nuevo problema se presentó en seguida en el hotel, pero por suerte el señor Yagami no estaba presente. La joven presenció cómo su hermano y el otro botones se fulminaban con la mirada y parecían dispuestos a pegarse.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Hikari llegando junto a ellos y separándolos.

-Que este cree que puede darme lecciones sobre la vida -respondió Taichi mirando de soslayo a su hermana.

Yamato apretó los dientes para no contestar, sabía que debía comportarse pero esa no era precisamente su mejor cualidad. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes volver a mirar de mala manera al castaño.

La pequeña de los Yagami miró a su hermano con las cejas levantadas, esperando a que se explicara mejor. Sabía que era algo impulsivo, pero el joven no solía mostrarse violento, al menos no sin una buena razón.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Estaba hablando con Gennai, diciéndole que te he visto algo deprimida esta mañana y que no podía evitar entenderlo -explicó Taichi-. Entonces el nuevo botones ha pasado por ahí y ha refunfuñado por lo bajo que no tengo de qué quejarme. No me he quedado callado, obviamente, y le he dicho que la vida no es solo las cosas materiales. Eso ha dado pie a que me diga que no valoro lo que tengo y que acabemos gritándonos el uno al otro. Qué mal me cae ese idiota.

Y con esa última frase se marchó a pasó ligero, dando un portazo cuando llegó a su habitación. Gennai se acercó a la joven sonriendo.

-Creo que esos dos serán grandes amigos algún día.

Hikari lo miró con el ceño fruncido, decididamente el anciano comenzaba a estar demasiado mayor. Se fue a la biblioteca que había en un rincón del hotel, solía pasar las horas allí, y no se sorprendió de encontrar a Gatomon leyendo. Cogió un pesado volumen que había estado consultando sobre viejas leyendas y se sentó junto a la digimon en el gran sofá que allí había.

Cuando, horas más tarde, subió a su habitación para dormir, se encontró con una sorpresa. Sobre su cama había un tablón de madera que tenía pegado el dibujo que Takeru había hecho con las piedras.

Sonrió. Parecía que las cosas empezaban a ser más interesantes desde que habían llegado los Ishida.

**~~.~~**

Takeru a su habitación esa noche y se dejó caer en la cama, agotado por todo el trabajo que había tenido. De pronto, una luz se dejó entrever a través de su ventana y se incorporó para asomarse y mirar a la habitación que quedaba en frente. No pudo evitar ponerse contento al ver a Hikari entrando en su cuarto y sonriendo por el regalo que él había pedido a Patamon que dejara sobre la cama de la chica.

Intercambió una mirada de complicidad con su digimon y siguió observando a la joven, que desapareció unos minutos y después se metió en la cama abrazando a Gatomon. Sonrió mientras la miraba, hasta que Hikari apagó la luz y ya no pudo ver nada. Empezó a darse la vuelta, pero un raro movimiento llamó su atención. La nieve que comenzaba a caer parecía haber dado forma a algo ante él. Sin embargo, en cuanto prestó más atención se dio cuenta de que debía habérselo imaginado.

Se tumbó de nuevo en su cama y se dejó arrastrar al mundo de los sueños, en el que sabía que encontraría a cierta chica de ojos cobrizos.

Lo que no supo ninguno de los jóvenes era que si se hubieran asomado a la ventana habrían visto algo muy extraño. Porque en medio de sus habitaciones, surgiendo entre los copos de nieve de la reciente ventisca, había una extraña mujer. Su largo pelo blanco ondeó al viento y su gesto cruel no aseguraba nada bueno, especialmente cuando sonrió. Porque esa sonrisa no era un gesto amable, sino una amenaza implícita.

Algo iba a suceder muy pronto.

.

* * *

**Y aquí está mi nuevo fic. Está basado en el cuento de Andersen y la película que a su vez se basa en el cuento. El fragmento del principio es del cuento original en danés.**

**Sé que no ha habido demasiada magia en este capítulo, pero pronto la habrá. Además saldrán los demás personajes de digimon, aunque el protagonismo será para Hikari, Takeru, Taichi y Yamato. Creo que actualizaré cada 5 días más o menos.**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Digimon no me pertenece, ni el cuento de Andersen, aunque sí esta adaptación que hago de ellos._

* * *

.

.

**·~· La Reina de las Nieves ·~·**

.

_Capítulo II_

.

_._

_"[...] men så varmede de kobberskillinger på kakkelovnen, lagde den hede skilling på den frosne rude, og så blev der et dejligt kighul, så rundt, så rundt; bag ved tittede et velsignet mildt øje, et fra hvert vindue; det var den lille dreng og den lille pige"._

_(Las ventanas estaban completamente heladas. Entonces los chiquillos calentaban a la estufa monedas de cobre, y, aplicándolas contra el hielo que cubría al cristal, despejaban en él una mirilla, detrás de la cual asomaba un ojo cariñoso y dulce, uno en cada ventana; eran los del niño y de la niña)_

_._

_._

Takeru se despertó con el alba y sonrió al ver el cielo despejado, tenía la sensación de que aquel iba a ser un buen día. Despertó a Patamon con cosquillas y ambos bajaron a desayunar, su jornada laboral empezaba un poco más tarde, pero si adelantaban trabajo podrían acabar antes.

No le extrañó encontrarse a su hermano ya levantado, Yamato siempre solía madrugar. Comieron en silencio, tampoco tenían nada que contarse, y cada uno estaba cavilando sobre cosas bien distintas. El menor pensaba en Hikari y trataba de mentalizarse para acercarse a ella y presentarse. El mayor recordaba su discusión con Taichi y preparaba mentalmente alguna venganza por la reprimenda que se llevó por su culpa.

Gennai los observaba atentamente, analizando a esos dos rubios que habían llegado y revolucionado el hotel, en especial a lo que los hermanos Yagami respectaba. El anciano tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas iban a cambiar bastante, y tenía razón. Aunque no en el sentido en el que él lo pensaba.

Susumu no tardó en aparecer por la cocina, no dormía demasiadas horas seguidas desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que ya tenía preparadas las tareas para los jóvenes. Ellos no tardaron en terminar de desayunar y comenzar con su trabajo, que iba a ser bastante duro. Los digimons tenían algunos encargos también, así que ese día no podrían ayudar a sus compañeros.

Takeru se dirigió hacia el recibidor para recoger las maletas de un matrimonio que acababa de llegar. Con dificultad las subió hasta el segundo piso, pues pesaban bastante, y las dejó frente a la habitación de los nuevos huéspedes. Agradeció la propina que le dieron y se dio cuenta de que había roto un poco el pantalón, seguramente se le había enganchado en algo. Antes de que el señor Yagami se diera cuenta, subió corriendo a su habitación y se puso otros, tendría que arreglar aquel agujero.

Cuando salía de la habitación, miró sobre su cama y descubrió un papel doblado. Se acercó a él y encontró una fotografía de una bonita puesta de sol, por la parte de atrás tenía una sola palabra escrita: "Gracias".

Sonrió y levantó la cabeza, descubriendo que Hikari lo observaba desde su habitación.

**~~.~~**

Cuando Takeru entró en su cuarto, Hikari se puso bastante nerviosa. No sabía si era buena idea haber hecho caso a Gatomon, que le había recomendado que le regalase algo. Había elegido esa imagen porque le tenía bastante aprecio, había sido un regalo de su madre porque a la joven siempre le gustó la fotografía. Miró con ansiedad al joven y sonrió al ver que él lo hacía. Entonces Takeru levantó la cabeza y ella enrojeció, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-¿Por qué reaccionas así? -preguntó Gatomon extrañada siguiéndola al exterior.

-No lo sé, creo que en el fondo tengo miedo... -Hikari se interrumpió al ver al joven llegar hasta el pasillo.

Se miraron el uno al otro unos instantes, él sonriendo y ella con las mejillas coloradas, hasta que la estruendosa voz de Susumu llamando a Takeru los interrumpió. El chico le dedicó otra sonrisa y se marchó a paso veloz, no era buena idea hacer enfadar a su jefe.

-¿Miedo de qué? -preguntó Gatomon haciéndola volver a la realidad-. Se le ve buen chico.

-No es eso. He visto a papá, en lo que se ha convertido. No quiero acabar como él.

-Eso no tiene por qué pasar.

-Pero no quiero que haya ninguna posibilidad -repuso la joven con tristeza.

Su compañera no supo qué responder ante eso, simplemente se acercó para abrazarla y después bajaron juntas a desayunar. Taichi no tardó en hacer su aparición en la cocina bostezando sonoramente, justo en el momento en el que Yamato pasaba con una pila de platos. Se chocaron y el rubio a duras penas consiguió salvar un poco de la vajilla.

-¿Es que siempre tienes que provocar problemas? -preguntó exasperado mientras intentaba recogerlo todo con ayuda de la cocinera.

-Mira tú por dónde vas -repuso con enfado el castaño.

El estruendo había atraído al señor Yagami, que no tardó en hacer una fuerte reprimenda a Yamato, a pesar de que Hikari salió en su defensa. Había desarrollado el talento de ignorar a su hija. Ella lo miró con dolor y se marchó de la cocina bastante disgustada. Y aunque pareció que no le importaba, Susumu se sintió culpable. En especial ante la mirada recriminadora de su hijo mayor y la de lástima del botones.

**~~.~~**

Levantó de nuevo el hacha y la estrelló a contra el tronco para partirlo por la mitad. Después, Takeru su incorporó y se llevó la mano a la dolorida espalda. No sabía que cortar leña era tan duro, se lo dejaría a su hermano la próxima vez. Un rato después Patamon se acercó a él explicándole que había estado limpiando las ventanas y que ahora se iba a por unos encargos al mercado junto a Gabumon. Parecía entusiasmado con salir del hotel y el joven le deseó que se divirtiera.

Cuando volvía al interior, vio a lo lejos a Hikari que caminaba a paso apresurado seguida de su digimon. Quiso acercarse a ella, pero el señor Yagami lo llamó y no tuvo más remedio que llevar la leña y esperar el siguiente mandato.

-Ishida, vaya a ver al boticario para que le dé estas medicinas -ordenó el hombre dándole una nota-. Se nos han acabado y no podemos estar sin curas para resfriados en pleno invierno.

El rubio asintió contento, porque él también iba a salir un poco, y se puso la chaqueta antes de dirigirse hacia donde le indicó su jefe. Cuando ya estaba llegando al lugar, vio a Hikari parada en frente de un escaparate. Caminó hacia ella como si no la hubiera visto y se detuvo fingiendo sorpresa.

-¡Hola! -saludó con una sonrisa.

La joven lo miró y pudo ver el rastro de las lágrimas por su rostro. Se le encogió el corazón y quiso acercarse a ella, pero la chica sonrió y le señaló algo tras el cristal ante el que se encontraban.

-¿Verdad que es bonito? -preguntó Hikari-. Mi madre tenía uno muy parecido.

Takeru se acercó para mirar mejor el broche que le señalaba, tenía forma de flor y era de plata con piedras rosas incrustadas.

-Cómpratelo -sugirió.

Ella lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa algo triste.

-No. No lo necesito.

Se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia él.

-Me llamo Hikari, y esta es mi compañera Gatomon -se presentó sonriendo.

-Yo soy Takeru, y mi Patamon anda haciendo recados. De hecho yo debería ir yéndome porque tu padre se va a enfadar... Quiero decir su padre.

-No me trates de usted, por favor. ¿A dónde ibas?

-A hacer una visita al boticario, aunque no estoy muy seguro de dónde está -confeso el rubio sonriendo de nuevo.

-Te acompaño.

Gatomon sutilmente se marchó, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos. Por mucho que Hikari dijera, sabía que había algo entre ellos y que merecía la pena. Porque la tristeza de los ojos de su compañera únicamente desaparecía cuando estaba con ese chico.

Charlaron de sus aficiones, él le explicó la razón de que dibujara con piedras y ella su afición por las fotografías, aunque en esa época era muy caro tener una cámara de fotos y solo se usaban en ocasiones especiales. Cumplieron el trabajo de Takeru y volvieron al hotel. Susumu los recibió con confusión al verlos juntos y fulminó con la mirada al botones mientras le encargaba limpiar los baños. No sabía por qué, pero eso parecía un castigo.

**~~.~~**

La vida en el hotel Yagami transcurría así. Cada día había alguna discusión entre Yamato y Taichi, que pronto acabarían a golpes. Susumu seguía tan frío como siempre a pesar de los intentos de Gennai de hacerle reaccionar, ese anciano parecía no rendirse jamás. Hikari y Takeru se encontraron en más ocasiones, fingiendo que era casualidad, y fueron forjando poco a poco una gran amistad. Sus digimons los observaban día tras día y se alegraban de ver la felicidad que emanaban cuando estaban juntos.

Una tarde en la que hacía un frío bastante acusado, el menor de los Ishida casi se chocó con la castaña entrando al salón. Sonrió contento, ya que no la había visto en todo el día, y le tendió uno de los bombones recién hechos que estaba llevando para unos huéspedes.

-¿Te apetece ir a patinar esta noche al lago?

-Yo no sé patinar muy bien... -dijo ella con pena mientras mordisqueaba el chocolate.

-Yo te enseñaré.

-No sé...

-Te esperaré en el lago después de que acabe mi turno, espero que vengas -dijo Takeru mientras se marchaba.

Hikari se le quedó mirando hasta que lo perdió de vista y se mordió el labio, no muy segura de qué hacer. Gatomon, que lo había visto todo, se la llevó a la cocina. Ella miró a su compañera extrañada y comprendió lo que pretendía al ver que susurraba algo por lo bajo a Gennai.

-Ven, ayúdame a hacer una tarta de postre para la cena de hoy -propuso el anciano.

La joven lo miró con algo de desconfianza pero aceptó la propuesta y se pusieron manos a la obra. Mezclaron los ingredientes para hacer la masa y metieron en el horno el molde que habían usado. Mientras esperaban a que se cocinara, Gennai se volvió hacia la chica a la que quería como a una hija o una nieta.

-Takeru es un chico encantador, ¿verdad?

-Sí... Me ha invitado al lago esta noche pero no sé si ir -confesó ella, siempre había podido confiar en el anciano para que le diera buenos consejos.

-¿Por qué? Creo que hacéis una pareja encantadora.

Las mejillas de Hikari se tiñeron de rojo y ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Aunque depsués pareció recapacitar sobre esas palabras.

-Solo somos amigos. Y realmente no sé si quiero que la cosa vaya por ese camino, por eso no sé si ir.

-Sé que tienes miedo, todos lo tenemos cuando notamos que comenzamos a sentir cosas fuertes, que nuestra felicidad empieza a depender de alguien -dijo el hombre-. Pero en ello está la magia. Que lo damos todo por esa persona y ella por nosotros. Aunque parezca que no, yo una vez amé a alguien y no tuve la suerte de que me correspondiera. Parece que entre vosotros dos puede haber algo, no hagas que esto se convierta en algo de lo que te arrepientas más adelante.

Ella se quedó unos minutos pensativa, mientras sacaban y decoraban la tarta. Después sonrió con entusiasmo y dio las gracias a Gennai por sus consejos. Subió a su habitación y rebuscó en su armaria, pero no encontraba lo que quería.

-¿Buscas esto? -preguntó Gatomon sosteniendo en alto sus patines, que estaban prácticamente nuevos.

-¡Sí!

El buen humor de su compañera se contagió a la digimon, y ambas pasaron el tiempo hasta la cena charlando animadamente de qué se podía poner para la ocasión. Después bajaron a cenar con los huéspedes, la tarta que había hecho Hikari con el anciano había quedado realmente deliciosa. Aunque tal vez veía todo mucho más bonito desde que había tomado la decisión de confiar en Takeru, de abrir camino a su corazón para que sintiera lo que quisiera.

Volvió a su cuarto para arreglarse y se marchó corriendo al lago con los patines en la mano. Sonrió al encontrar a Takeru patinando, estaban solos aquella noche. Seguramente por el frío que hacía. Pero la resolución de la chica se disipó un poco cuando se saludaron y se puso los patines, porque no quería caerse.

-Ven, yo te ayudaré -le dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

La cogió de las manos y juntos se deslizaron poco a poco por el hielo. Siendo sinceros, se cayeron varias veces, pero ello no disipó la alegría que se podía ver en sus rostros. Más bien con cada golpe nuevas carcajadas inundaban el congelado lago, nuevas caricias entre ellos tenían lugar, pues sus manos unidas no se separaron en cada momento y pronto llegó el tan ansiado primer abrazo. Porque sí, se sentían felices cuando estaban juntos, no necesitaban nada más para estar bien.

Esa misma noche, cuando se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su habitación, tras preparase para dormir Hikari miro hacia el cuarto de Takeru. Las ventanas estaban completamente heladas por el frío de aquel día, así que calentó una moneda junto a la estufa para pegarla al cristal y poder mirar al exterior. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que un ojo azul que comenzaba a conocer muy bien la observaba cariñosamente en la otra habitación. El rubio había tenido la misma idea que ella y se dedicaron durante minutos enteros a hablar sin palabras. Tal vez la verdadera magia entre ellos se debía a eso, a que podía comunicarse simplemente con mirar, a que los silencios entre ellos eran verdaderamente cómodos y profundos. Como si sus almas conectasen en ellos.

Y la chica se durmió con una gran sonrisa, como cada día desde que Takeru había aparecido en su vida.

**~~.~~**

Durante varias semanas, los jóvenes se escabullían cada noche del hotel para poder seguir con sus lecciones de patinaje. El menor de los Ishida le explicó que ese era casi el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre y que por eso le apasionaba tanto. Se contaron todos sus sufrimientos y alegrías, que eran claramente menores en cantidad a las desdichas. Aunque ambos las recordaban con menos amargura desde que tenían al otro para acompañarle.

Alguna que otra reprimenda recibió Takeru de Susumu cuando lo veía con su hija, pero el aguantaría eso y más con tal de poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. Su buena relación con Tai había decaído bastante en el último tiempo, porque el castaño era bastante sobre protector con su hermana y no le gustaba ver el tono algo romántico que iba tomando la relación entre los dos. Gennai era el que parecía más contento con todo eso, además de los compañeros digimon de los jóvenes, que también se estaban haciendo muy amigos.

Cierto día, Hikari le contó a su nuevo mejor amigo la razón de que su digimon estuviera en nivel más avanzado que el de los demás mientras tomaban un chocolate caliente en la cocina.

-Verás, un año después de la muerte de mi madre, decidí ir al bosque. Sé que puede sonar estúpido pero lo hacía para honrar a mi madre. A ella le encantaba cabalgar, así que cogí su caballo y me fui de paseo. Sé que debería odiar el invierno o ese bosque, pero no puedo hacerlo.

-No te imagino odiando algo -dijo Takeru sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de continuar.

-El caso es que estaba disfrutando del paseo cuando un digimon apareció ante mí. No supe de cuál se trataba porque estaba muy oscuro por lo encapotado que estaba el cielo, y solo llegué a distinguir que no era muy grande y que se lanzó contra mi caballo con furia. Yo caí al suelo entre sollozos e intenté levantarme, pero me había torcido el tobillo. Entonces Salamon, que obviamente me había acompañado, se irguió y comenzó a brillar. Evolucionó y quiso atacar al misterioso digimon, pero este huyó en cuanto la vio cambiar de forma, aunque todavía no sé la razón. Espero que se encuentre bien y que no fuera más que un malentendido.

-Tú siempre siendo tan buena, te aseguro que me gustaría haberle dado un escarmiento a ese digimon que pretendía atacarte.

El rostro del rubio se había vuelto algo sombrío al hacer aquella afirmación. Se veía que su carácter amigable también escondía una gran fortaleza contra lo que no consideraba correcto. Hikari pusó su mano sobre la de su amigo y le sonrió, le gustaba ver que se preocupaba tanto por ella.

-Seguro que había vivido una vida difícil, realmente no llegó a hacerme nada. Y bueno, desde entonces Gatomon está en esa forma.

-Me preguntó a qué evolucionaría Patamon -dijo pensativo el chico.

-Estoy convencido de que te sorprendería -dijo Gennai tendiéndoles a los jóvenes unas galletas.

En ese momento entró un huésped en la cocina mirando sobre su hombro con algo de miedo. Lo observaron unos instantes extrañados, pero después retomaron la conversación. Hasta que se escucharon unos gritos en el comedor y comprendieron lo que había perturbado al hombre. Takeru se levantó resoplando y le tendió la mano a la joven para que lo acompañase. Fueron a la habitación contigua y encontraron a sus hermanos enfrascados en una nueva discusión.

-¡Agumon destrozaría a tu compañero! -gritaba Taichi.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Gabumon acabaría con tu digimon en un momento! -replicó Yamato apretando los puños.

Los separaron corriendo y el menor de los Ishida sacrificó su hora libre para ayudar a su hermana a barnizar la barandilla de las escaleras, en realidad no hacía para asegurarse de que no volvían a discutir.

-Parecéis unos críos -dijo Hikari.

-Él lo es -replicó molesto su hermano mientras se marchaba.

Esa noche fue como todas las demás, tras la cena y cuando acabó el turno de Takeru, se reunieron los dos jóvenes en el lago para su lección de patinaje. Sus digimons ese día no los acompañaron porque quisieron dar un paseo por el bosque, les gustaba la nieve y soportaban mejor el frío que los humanos, así que de vez en cuando daban paseos.

Patinaron de la mano, lo cierto era que la castaña ya había mejorado mucho y ya no se caía, al menos no normalmente. Fueron más rápido de lo normal y de pronto el rubio le tiró una bola de nieve que acercó a la chica en el brazo. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se apresuró a coger nieve para tirársela. Estuvieron un rato con esa pelea de nieve y luego él intentó sujetarla de las muñecas. Pero no fue una buena idea, ya que tropezaron y cayeron contra la nieve que estaba amontonada en el borde del hielo.

Se incorporaron y se sentaron entre risas. Takeru cogió la mano de Hikari mientras miraban las estrellas.

-Gracias -susurró la chica.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberme devuelto la alegría.

El joven se volvió hacia ella mirándola con intensidad. Se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un ansiado beso. Se separaron sonriéndose.

-Déjame hacerte feliz -pidió él.

Ella como toda respuesta volvió a besarle, tenía la impresión de que la vida de ambos iba a cambiar radicalmente. Pero no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto.

**~~.~~**

Durante el mes siguiente el tiempo mejoró paulatinamente. La nueva pareja escondió que su relación había cambiado, aunque se lo confiaron a sus digimons. Gennai era el que más sospechaba que algo había cambiado, pero no presionó a los jóvenes para no molestarlos.

Susumu y Tai se volvieron más desagradable con Takeru, lo que llevó a que Yamato fuera aún más borde con el mayor de los Yagami.

Un día el frío apareció de pronto otra vez, la nieve cubría el lugar con una ligera ventisca. Aunque eso no impidió que la cita nocturna de los jóvenes se produjera. Patinaron y luego se dedicaron durante un rato a charlar abrazados aprovechando que había dejado de nevar durante un rato.

Sus vidas eran tranquilas y agradables pero algo iba a cambiar justamente en ese momento.

Un fuerte viento se levantó y espesos copos de nieve cayeron del cielo sobre todo el lugar. Uno de ellos se metió en el ojo de Takeru y él se llevó la mano a la cara por el dolor que sintió de pronto. Hikari trató de ayudarle, pero él la empujó ligeramente mientras le pedía que lo dejara.

Volvieron corriendo al hotel y se detuvieron en la puerta trasera.

-Ve tú sola -dijo de pronto el rubio-. Estoy harta de que me molesten tu padre y tu hermano.

Ella lo miró extrañada en especial al percibir la mirada fría de esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaba. Pero no dijo nada y entró al edificio, sintiendo en su corazón una gran preocupación porque algo había cambiado en su chico, aunque no sabría decir el qué. Mientras tanto Takeru cogió algunos copos de nieve y los observó de cerca, apreciando lo perfectos y únicos que eran.

Lo que no sabía es que estaba siendo observado por una extraña mujer que parecía contenta por algo. Su plan estaba resultando.

.

* * *

**Me alegra ver que os ha llamado la atención este fic, espero que siga siendo de vuestro agrado. En el próximo capítulo comenzarán los problemas para todos. Y gracias a Maimai por seguir mis historias :D**

**Estoy de viaje pero creo que no me retrasaré en los 5 días que tengo planificados para actualizar. Perdonad si hay algún error es que no me ha dado tiempo a repasarlo, acabo de terminarlo ahora.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Digimon no me pertenece, ni el cuento de Andersen, aunque sí esta adaptación que hago de ellos._

* * *

.

.

**·~· La Reina de las Nieves ·~·**

.

_Capítulo III_

.

_._

_"[...] snefnugget voksede mere og mere, den blev til sidst til et helt fruentimmer, klædt i de fineste, hvide flor, der var som sammensat af millioner stjerneagtige fnug. Hun var så smuk og fin, men af is, den blændende, blinkende is, dog var hun levende; øjnene stirrede som to klare stjerner, men der var ingen ro eller hvile i dem"._

_(Una doncella vestida con un exquisito velo blanco hecho como de millones de copos en forma de estrella. Era hermosa y distinguida, pero de hielo, de un hielo cegador y centelleante, y, sin embargo, estaba viva; sus ojos brillaban como límpidas estrellas, pero no había paz y reposo en ellos)_

_._

_._

Hikari se despertó sudando. Sí, sudando. Lo cual era muy extraño teniendo en cuenta el frío del invierno. Pero se debía a los extraños sueños que había tenido. En ellos veía a una extraña mujer, los ojos fríos de Takeru que parecían haber pedido la habitual alegría y lágrimas derramadas por muchas personas que ni siquiera conocía. Suspiró con pesadez. No era la primera vez que le pasaba y empezaba a inquietarse.

Se levantó de la cama y miró la hora. Era muy temprano así que no despertó a Gatomon. Se cambió y bajó a la cocina a prepararse algo, todavía no había nadie despierto. Calentó leche y se la bebió sumergida en sus pensamientos. Entonces escuchó pasos en la escalera y se asomó a ver de quién se trataba. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a Takeru, pero se congeló al recordar la forma en la que la había mirado la noche anterior.

El rubio no pareció apreciar su presencia y, sin pasar por la cocina para comer algo, salió fuera. Sintiendo que hacía algo malo, Hikari lo siguió. No es que lo estuviera vigilando... Es que estaba preocupada por su cambio de actitud, algo le decía que había más trasfondo en ello de lo que pensaba.

Al salir fuera perdió de vista al chico, pero escuchó unos gritos exasperados a unos metros y se apresuró a ir allí. Un gran montón de nieve parecía haber caído de la nada sobre dos hombres que pasaban cerca del hotel. Hikari los ayudó a salir de entre esa fría manta blanquecina que los había espultado mientras miraba al tejado. Vio un reflejo dorado y esperó que no se tratara de la cabellera de Takeru, aunque sabía que sí era así.

Corrió hacia el interior del edificio de nuevo y casi se chocó con el joven, que debía haber entrado por la puerta de la cocina. Él la miró de forma extraña durante unos instantes y ella se limitó a devolverle la mirada profundamente preocupada. Y así, el mar azulado se encontró con el cobrizo, pareciendo llamarse el uno al otro, como si anhelasen danzar juntos entre las aguas del otro. Y por fin algo cambió.

-Buenos días, preciosa -susurró de pronto el chico.

Algo en sus ojos brilló de nuevo al mirarla y la calidez pareció derretir la extraña actitud que había tenido. Se acercó a ella y plantó un tierno beso en sus labios. Hikari apenas pudo responder, completamente confusa por aquello.

-¿Qué te ocurre desde ayer?

-Nada -respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo peor de todo es que parecía que era en serio, que no mentía. No pudo contenerse y se refugió entre esos brazos que había aprendido a anhelar en el último tiempo. Takeru no se hizo de rogar y la estrechó contra él mientras caminaba hacia atrás para que se escondieran en el hueco debajo de la escalera. Después hizo que se separase un poco de él y cogió su barbilla con cariño.

-¿Qué te preocupa? -preguntó mirándola con intensidad.

-Tú.

-Lo siento, de verdad que no me pasa nada.

La castaña ladeó la cabeza mientras escuchaba su disculpa. Era sincera, como si de pronto volviera a ser él. Como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Tal vez no habían sido más que imaginaciones suyas. Quizás simplemente era muy dramática. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó mientras rodeaba con los brazos su cuello. Él respondió con entusiasmo y se sonrieron contentos al separarse.

-Deberías desayunar algo -susurró ella al escuchar rugir la barriga de su novio.

La risa de él le sonó como un canto celestial, el alivio la recorrió por entero al ver que volvía a ser el de siempre y no pudo evitar abrazarse a joven de nuevo. Eso hizo que Takeru la mirase con preocupación, al ver que ella lo había pasado mal. Hasta que volvió a rugirle la barriga.

-Venga, vamos a la cocina -propuso Hikari sonriendo.

-Espera...

La cogió de la mano, acercándola rápidamente a él, y la besó de nuevo. En ese momento unos pasos sobre ellos se escucharon y se separaron sobresaltados. La joven salió del hueco de debajo de la escalera medio corriendo, pero la persona que bajaba la vio. Además de ver también al rubio escondido allí. Y la cara que puso al ver que había sido descubierto.

-¿Qué hacíais ahí los dos? -preguntó extrañado Yamato.

-Nada, charlábamos -mintió, sin ser muy convincente, su hermano.

El mayor levantó una ceja con incredulidad pero decidió dejar tranquilo a Takeru. Fueron juntos a la cocina y descubrieron que Hikari estaba ayudando a la cocinera a hacer el desayuno. Yamato no pudo evitar ver las miradas cómplices de los jóvenes y sonrió. Parecía que, además de esa extraña amistad, esos dos escondían algo más. Y creyó estar seguro de qué era cuando vio que la chica se sentó junto a su hermano y él rozó sutilmente su mano bajo la mesa.

Pobre ilusos. Y creían que fingían bien.

-Deberíais andaros con ojo -advirtió en voz baja sobresaltándolos-. Como el señor Yagami se entere vais a meteros en problemas...

-¿Como me entere de qué, Ishida? -preguntó Susumu entrando en la cocina.

Decir que el color de las mejillas de los tres jóvenes desapareció es poco. Eran muy blancos de piel normalmente, pero adoptaron el matiz casi tan níveo de la nieve por el susto. Hikari abrió la boca e hizo el intento de hablar, como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. Pero llegó alguien para salvarlos.

-De que me han guardado el secreto de que he agotado las existencias de chocolate para toda la semana -dijo Gennai, que entraba desde el comedor en la estancia.

-¿Otra vez? Voy a tener que descontarlo de tu sueldo a este paso.

-Y yo voy a tener que recordarte que no eres más que un desagradecido después de todo lo que hago por ti. Deja que un anciano disfrute de las pocas cosas que puede.

El señor Yagami pareció perturbado por esas palabras y se fue al comedor para desayunar con los huéspedes que ya bajaban. Los tres jóvenes suspiraron aliviados y los dos más pequeños lanzaron una mirada exasperada a Yamato. Él se encogió del hombros con gesto indiferente mientras daba un sorbo de su café. Después, al ver que seguían mirándolo con indignación, se defendió.

-Es que tendríais que disimular mejor, yo ya me he dado cuenta y los... -se interrumpió cuando su hermano le tapó la boca con la mano.

En ese momento Taichi entró en la cocina con aspecto adormilado. Cogió una magdalena, que se metió entera en la boca, y con voz pastosa anunció que se iba con Agumon a dar una vuelta a caballo. Cuando el castaño se fue, Takeru soltó a su hermano y volvió a mirarlo mal.

-Dices que disimulemos pero como sigas hablando no va a hacer falta.

-Me callaré con una condición -repuso Yamato sonriendo de lado.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó Hikari con nerviosismo.

-Quiero detalles.

El rubio menor resopló, se levantó y recogió lo que había usado para desayunar ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos. No era lógico que se exasperase tanto, menos todavía con tanta facilidad. Tal vez estaba de mal humor. Ya se marchaba sin decir nada, cuando captó los ojos cobrizos de su novia fijos en él. Así que de nuevo pareció que algo despertaba en él y su gesto se dulcificó.

-Yamato, ya te contaré cuando no nos pueda escuchar nadie -dijo volviéndose hacia su hermano-. Luego nos vemos, preciosa -se despidió de la chica.

Gennai, que seguía presente aunque parecía que se les había olvidado a todos, sonrió con entusiasmo. El mayor de los Ishida terminó de desayunar y se fue para comenzar con sus tareas, aunque no parecía tener demasiadas ganas.

-Sabía que todo acabaría así -dijo el anciano sentándose junto a Hikari.

Ella lo miró sonriendo, aunque pronto su gesto cambió a uno de preocupación.

-Es un poco pronto para hablar del final, cuando estamos empezando.

-Hay algo que te preocupa, ¿no?

-Es que... Está raro. Creo que está pasando algo. De vez en cuando su carácter parece cambiar de golpe -confesó con nerviosismo-. Seguramente no son más que imaginaciones mías. No me hagas mucho caso.

Se levantó y se marchó de la cocina, aunque todavía dándole vueltas al mismo tema. No vio el gesto preocupado de Gennai, que se apresuró a levantarse y coger un viejo libro de una estantería que estaba en el rincón. Lo hojeó con avidez hasta que halló lo que buscaba. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la página mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabras que allí estaban escritas.

No. No tenía por qué ser algo así. Simplemente se estaba convirtiendo en un viejo paranoico. Tenía que ser eso.

**~~.~~**

Transcurrió un tiempo después de aquello. Cada vez los episodios extraños de Takeru eran menos frecuentes, aunque todavía de vez en cuando Hikari lo descubría gastando alguna broma pesada a alguien. A veces se preguntaba si tendría dos personalidades. Pero cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de ella todo eso quedaba aparcado y solo quedaba el profundo amor que se profesaban el uno al otro.

El invierno llegaba a su fin. O al menos debería, porque algo raro estaba sucediendo y todos estaban extrañados por ello. Cuando ya deberían comenzar a aparecer las flores, un gran temporal cubrió el pueblo. Todos los huéspedes del hotel se habían marchado y no pudieron llegar nuevos por la ventisca, así que el edificio estuvo vacío varios días.

Entonces, al cuarto día de ese temporal, una alta mujer de larga cabellera blanca apareció en la puerta y entró a paso firme. El señor Yagami la miró extrañado y se quedó observándola antes de recordar que debía hablar. Los ojos fríos de la recién llegada lo intimidaron, pero se apresuró a llamar a los botones mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Buenos días. Disculpe mi reacción, es que no esperábamos a nadie con el mal tiempo que hace. ¿Quiere una habitación?

-Sí, que no tenga estufa, y tráigame una jarra con hielo -dijo la mujer con una voz fuerte e imperiosa.

-¿Para cuántos días la apunto? -preguntó Susumu tratando de no extrañarse por esa petición tan rara.

-Solo esta noche.

-Pero... Es probable que no se pueda salir del pueblo en varios días por la ventisca.

-No. Esta noche es la última en la que caerá nieve.

Yamato apareció en la entrada y cogió las pertenencias de la nueva huésped, mientras la guiaba hasta su habitación. Algo había en ella que no le gustaba nada. Tal vez era su extraño color de cabello, nunca había visto a alguien tan joven con el pelo blanco. O su expresión fría y fuerte, como si estuviera acostumbrada a mandar. Cuando la dejó en su alojamiento y cerró la puerta tras él, se quedó más tranquilo. Reprimió un escalofrío. ¿Desde cuándo le intimidaba alguien?

**~~.~~**

-Venga, ven aquí -pidió Takeru mientras corría tras Hikari.

Ella lo esquivó de nuevo, escondiéndose tras un árbol, y luego corrió en la dirección contraria. Él sonrió y le dio alcance, agarrando su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos de forma protectora. Sus digimons observaban la escena con una sonrisa, esos dos jóvenes siempre parecían divertirse, no necesitaban nada especial para pasarlo genial juntos. Después decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el bosque mientras Patamon le contaba a Gatomon más de sus historias. La gata las escuchaba con entusiasmo, ella no había salido nunca de ese pueblo y anhelaba conocer otros lugares.

La castaña se separó un poco de su novio y caminó hasta una piedra. Limpió la nieve que allí había y se sentó, instándole a hacer lo mismo. Después apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

-Me gustaría poder parar el tiempo -susurró sonriendo.

-Y a mí, no necesito nada más que estar contigo, me siento bien así -respondió él separando sus manos y rodeando los hombros de la joven con su brazo-. Pero tenemos toda la vida por delante para repetir estos momentos.

-Sí.

Hikari sintió que el corazón se le encogió mientras afirmaba aquello, como si no creyera sus palabras. Hacía tiempo que tenía miedo de que algo la separase de Takeru, que le pasase algo similar a lo de su padre, o que él se cansase de ella. Porque no merecía a un chico tan alegre, que había vivido tantas cosas, de eso estaba segura.

Miró el bosque que los rodeaba. Solían ir allí para que nadie en el pueblo los viera. Los únicos que sabían que estaban juntos, además de sus digimons, eran Yamato y Gennai. De enterarse más personas probablemente se lo dirían al señor Yagami, aunque no fuera con malas intenciones, y se meterían en graves problemas. Aunque, realmente estaban seguros de que el hombre ya sospechaba algo. Al igual que Taichi.

El cielo encapotado, amenazando con más nieve, hizo que frunciera el ceño. ¿Por qué no llegaba la primavera? Anhelaba un poco de calor y poder ver más animales correteando por el bosque.

-Espero que pronto deje de nevar.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con voz extraña Takeru-. Los copos de nieve son algo perfecto. Tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo iguales. Ojalá siempre cayeran, sin detenerse.

Hikari levantó la cabeza para observar esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y que, como sospechaba, estaban de nuevo con esa expresión fría. Pero, como siempre, volvieron a la normalidad al mirarla a ella y ver su gesto preocupado.

-Pero seguro que pronto acaba, te prometo que te regalaré la primera flor de la primavera -dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Se besaron con cariño y volvieron a quedarse en silencio, disfrutando simplemente de la presencia del otro. Después fueron a buscar a sus digimons y volvieron al hotel por separado, para no levantar sospechas. Cuando la castaña se separó de su novio sintió que le dolía el corazón. No sabía la razón, pero ese día tenía miedo. Era como si la atmósfera en el hotel hubiera cambiado, como si algo lo hubiera contaminado. No sabía cuánta razón tenía.

Porque el futuro incierto al que tanto temía estaba ya encima de ellos. Y no podrían escapar por mucho más tiempo.

**~~.~~**

Takeru volvió a sus quehaceres, en ese momento se dedicaba a apartar la nieve de la puerta. Sabía que era algo inútil porque al día siguiente volvería a estar completamente tapada la entrada, pero era necesario para que se pudiera entrar en el hotel. Agradeció a Patamon su ayuda con una sonrisa y después le dio el resto del día libre, el pequeño digimon anaranjado fue volando a buscar a Gatomon en cuanto escuchó aquello. Ante eso, el rubio volvió a sonreír. Era extraño lo mucho que habían congeniado los digimons, casi tanto como él con Hikari.

Taichi llegó en ese momento acompañado de Agumon. Saludó a Takeru y le empezó a contar detalladamente cómo había ganado a todos sus amigos en una carrera de trineos. Parecía que ese día se le había olvidado mirar mal al joven que rondaba demasiado a su hermana pequeña. Últimamente se le olvidaba a menudo, porque no podía evitar que el chico le cayera simpático.

-... es que son muy lentos, yo sé que si me inclino más puedo ir más rápido -decía el mayor de los Yagami.

-Deberías trabajar, Takeru -se escuchó a alguien desde el interior del hotel.

Los jóvenes miraron hacia allí y vieron a Yamato cruzado de brazos. Al parecer le molestaba que Taichi se llevase bien con su hermano, casi más que cuando lo trataba mal. El castaño frunció el ceño, habiendo captado la indirecta, y entró al edificio golpeando con el hombro al rubio cuando pasó a su lado. Eso hizo que el mayor de los Ishida apretase los dientes, pero contuvo sus ganas de pelear con el otro chico y se fue a la cocina.

Takeru no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco, esos dos siempre estaban igual, eran muy cansinos. Entró al hotel cuando un rato después acabó su tarea y Susumu le ordenó llevar a la nueva (y única) huésped más hielo que había pedido. Una petición extraña con el frío que hacía.

El joven subió las escaleras, vio abajo a Hikari dirigiéndose a la biblioteca y le sonrió cuando le miró. La joven le lanzar un beso y él observó totalmente embelesado cómo su novia se iba, era increíble lo loco que estaba poc ella. Después sé giró para llamar a la puerta de la huésped. Casi se le cayó la jarra cuando vio a la mujer, con ese pelo tan claro como la nieve y esos ojos tan fríos como el hielo. Pero, lejos de asustarse o intimidarse como los demás, se descubrió a sí mismo sintiéndose fascinado. Totalmente paralizado, se limitó a mirarla durante un minuto entero, habiendo olvidado todo el resto del mundo. Después, pareció reaccionar de golpe cuando la imagen de Hikari sonriendo apareció en su mente.

Entró en la estancia y dejó el hielo en la mesa para que la mujer se sirviera a su gusto, mientras intentaba controlar su mente y sus emociones contradictorias. Cuando se dio la vuelta resultó que ella estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba.

-¿Te sientes extraño, chico? Es lógico. Porque hay algo que quieres de mí, aunque todavía no lo sabes.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Takeru, sintiendo que se perdía entre esos oscuros fríos.

-Tranquilo, pronto lo entenderás. Y vendrás a buscarme.

No supo por qué, pero el joven tuvo la certeza de que aquello era cierto. Él quería algo, aunque no sabía el qué era. Y solo ella podía dárselo.

.

* * *

**Me he retrasado más de lo que esperaba en actualizar, entre que estaba de viaje y luego ponerme al día con la Universidad, pero bueno prometo un capítulo a la semana.**

_**Maimai:**_** Me alegra que te haya gustado el beso, en este capítulo hay más de una escena entre ellos así que espero que te guste, muchas gracias por tus palabras.**

**_isabel-takari_: Gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te guste el rumbo de la historia y la relación entre Hikari y Takeru.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis esta historia, me animáis mucho :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Digimon no me pertenece, ni el cuento de Andersen, aunque sí esta adaptación que hago de ellos._

* * *

.

.

**·~· La Reina de las Nieves ·~·**

.

_Capítulo IV_

.

_._

_"Næste dag blev det klar frost, - og så kom foråret"._

_(Al día siguiente hubo helada con el cielo sereno, y luego vino el deshielo; después apareció la primavera)_

_._

.

Takeru salió de la habitación de la mujer con semblante sombrío. Yamato, que pasaba por allí barriendo el suelo, lo miró extrañado por esa expresión. Jamás había visto a su hermano con un gesto similar a ese y sintió incluso un escalofrío. Se acercó a él, pero el joven se limitó a lanzarle una fulminante mirada y caminar lentamente hacia la salida.

El mayor de los Ishida, todavía completamente extrañado por lo que había sucedido, se preguntó si había hecho algo para enfadar al pequeño. No llegó a ninguna conclusión y siguió barriendo mientras le daba vueltas al asunto. Tan distraído estaba, mientras barría delante de la entrada de una habitación, que no le dio tiempo a apartar la escoba cuando la puerta se abrió. Un grito exasperado se escuchó justo después de un fuerte golpe.

-¿Quieres matarme o qué? -se quejó Taichi mientras se incorporaba con dificultad y se sacudía la ropa.

-Ha sido sin querer -se limitó a decir Yamato, algo avergonzado.

Aunque en su fuero interno rio por el golpe que se había dado el joven. Y el castaño, tal vez adivinando los pensamientos que cruzaban la cabeza del otro, "accidentalmente" tiro el cubo que estaba usando el rubio de recogedor.

-¡Oye!

-Ha sido sin querer -dijo Taichi con retintín mientras se encogía de hombros.

Yamato lo miró exasperado mientras bajaba las escaleras con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Algún día haría pagar caro a ese chico cada uno de los problemas en los que lo metía y cada una de las palabras que le soltaba cuando discutían. Algún día, sí, por el momento tenía que aguantarse porque trabajaba para su padre. Y con lo bien que Takeru se había adaptado, seguramente su estancia allí era para largo, aunque le fastidiaba porque no le gustaba vivir en un pequeño pueblo. No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Taichi salió fuera del hotel sin saber bien a dónde quería ir. Estaba bastante aburrido así que decidió dar una vuelta por el patio para ver si encontraba a su hermana, que solía estar allí, o a Agumon. Pero en vez de a ellos, vio a una mujer de largo pelo blanco, que parecía haber surgido de pronto sentada en el banco. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero los fríos ojos de la desconocida se posaron de pronto en él y se sintió más asustado que en toda su vida.

Lo peor de todo, era que de alguna manera le eran familiares.

Retrocedió un paso y pareció poder romper el contacto. Casi echó a correr de nuevo al interior del edificio, y miraba por encima de su hombro cuando cruzó la puerta. Casi se chocó con Yamato, que iba a salir a tirar la basura. Los ojos azules del joven lo fulminaron pero el castaño, todavía impresionado por lo que había sentido, bajó la cabeza en vez de pelear.

-Perdona, es que iba distraído -se disculpó.

Eso asombró al rubio muchísimo, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba pedir perdón. Así que a la única conclusión a la que llegó fue que le había pasado algo. Y pensó que estaba en lo cierto al verlo perderse entre sus pensamientos con gesto extraño.

-¿Estás bien?

Ni siquiera él supo por qué había formulado esa pregunta. Como si le importara lo más mínimo lo que le pasase o fuese a escuchar sus estúpidos problemas de niño mimado. Sí, eso pensaba, pero se descubrió a sí mismo curioso por la respuesta. Era la primera vez que veía al otro joven intimidado y era extremadamente raro.

-Es que he visto a una mujer muy rara en el patio... -comenzó a decir Taichi, y su voz fue perdiendo fuerza mientras hablaba.

-De pelo blanco, ¿verdad? -dijo Yamato entendiendo por fin esa actitud-. A mí también me ha dejado con una extraña sensación cuando la he acompañado a su habitación. Es la nueva huésped.

-No me da buena espina.

-A mí tampoco.

-Debe ser la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo -opinó sonriendo el castaño.

-No te acostumbres -replicó el otro con fastidio mientras se marchaba para tirar la basura.

La risa del mayor de los Yagami lo acompañó mientras salía del hotel. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado, aunque en seguida se reprendió mentalmente. Tenía que recordar que no soportaba a ese idiota despistado.

**~~.~~**

Takeru sonrió con malicia y apuntó bien a su objetivo. Disparó el tirachinas y acertó de lleno en el trasero de un caballo, que empezó a correr asustado y su dueño trató de detenerlo. Ni siquiera se rio por la situación, aunque puso gesto de satisfacción. Pero se le borró al ver a Hikari al otro lado de la calle mirándolo con decepción.

De pronto, el chico pareció volver a la realidad, y casi no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. Un escalofrío le recorrió al rememorar su conversación con la misteriosa nueva huésped pero lo ignoró y corrió al encuentro de su novia. Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo? -lo regañó Hikari-. Tú no eres así. No eres cruel.

-No, claro que no lo soy. Es solo que...

-¿Solo que qué? -lo instó a continuar.

-No sé por qué lo hago, a veces no puedo evitarlo y hoy más que nunca -intentó explicar Takeru, aunque no se entendía ni a sí mismo.

-Tú verás lo que haces.

Dicho aquello, la castaña se dio la vuelta para marcharse con paso firme. Era una persona muy apacible, pero si se enfadaba se mostraba todo su lado Yagami. Y el rubio quiso seguirla, pero vio a Susumu caminando cerca de allí y no quiso darle razones para que le mandase el doble de trabajo al día siguiente. Era lo que hacía cada vez que lo veía con su hija.

Así que se dio la vuelta y caminó cabizbajo por el pueblo, tratando de pensar una manera de que Hikari lo perdonase. Y la encontró ante sus ojos. Era el broche que ella una vez le había dicho que se parecía al de su madre, una flor plateada con piedras rosas. De hecho, había estado ahorrando para comprarle algo a su chica cuando encontrase la oportunidad, así que le pareció perfecto.

Corrió al hotel y subió apresuradamente a su habitación. Contó sus ahorros y descubrió con alivio que tenía suficiente, no le quedaría apenas nada pero merecía la pena.

Bajaba de nuevo por las escaleras cuando se encontró de frente al señor Yagami. Por el gesto del hombre, estaba bastante molesto. Y Takeru tragó saliva, a la espera de la bronca que sabía que le iba a caer.

-¡Ishida! ¡Llevo buscándole una hora entera! ¡Incluso por el pueblo!

-Lo siento mucho, señor...

-¡No me valen sus disculpas! -replicó Susumu con enfado-. ¡Vaya a atender a la nueva huésped, que ha pedido sus servicios hace un buen rato!

-Eh, verá, es que preferiría... -se calló porque no creía que a su jefe fuera a gustarle la frase "preferiría no hacerlo".

El hombre lo miró frunciendo el ceño mientras lo escuchaba titubear, pero Yamato apareció al rescate. Takeru no supo de dónde había salido pero le agradeció sus siguientes palabras con una sonrisa.

-Señor Yagami, yo iré a atender a la huésped, es que Takeru está haciendo encargos para Gennai en el pueblo.

El dueño del hotel volvió a fruncir el ceño, seguramente porque no creía del todo esas palabras, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Así que el menor de los Ishida fue a buscar a Gennai para que lo cubriese y corrió hasta la tienda antes de que la cerraran para comprar el broche a Hikari. Sonrió contento mientras volvía al hotel, estaba seguro de que a su novia le iba a encantar el regalo. Aunque sentía que le faltaba algo más para hacerlo especial. Y se le ocurrió una idea cuando vio a Taichi pasando por allí con un montón de papeles y plumas estilográficas, seguramente para guardarlos en la biblioteca.

-¡Hola! -saludó el castaño con su habitual energía.

-Hola, oye, ¿tienes algún pergamino y alguna pluma de sobra?

-Claro, coge un par de cada.

El chico cogió lo que le ofrecía el otro y se lo agradeció mientras corría a su habitación. Algo le dijo a Taichi que el entusiasmo del joven tenía que ver con su hermana y no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque debería enfadarse no podía, no cuando Takeru le caía tan bien.

**~~.~~**

Hikari daba vueltas en su habitación con el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesta y también preocupada. Hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego por que su novio no haría bromas pesadas, que rayaban la crueldad, a alguien hasta que lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Y estaba asustada. Porque cuando estaba con ella parecía volver a ser él mismo de golpe, pero cuando no la veía se comportaba de forma muy extraña que no iba con él. Como si fuera dos personas muy diferentes.

Gatomon la observaba caminar de un lado al otro sin querer preguntarle qué le sucedía, porque ya lo contaría si necesitaba hablar. Aunque tenía claro que sería algo relacionado con Takeru. Así que salió sigilosamente de la habitación y se asomó a la del chico. Lo encontró escribiendo algo con esmero y Patamon salió a fuera para reunirse con ella.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó el digimon anaranjado sonriendo.

-No... Bueno, es que Hikari está rara. Algo le preocupa pero no me lo ha contado todavía.

-Creo saber qué es. Hoy han medio discutido, pero Takeru ya se está esmerando para conseguir que lo perdone, no te preocupes.

Ella no quedó muy convencida pero se olvidó del tema cuando su amigo le dio un abrazo y le propuso dar un paseo antes de la cena. Ya pensaría luego en ello, era mejor que los jóvenes arreglasen sus problemas ellos mismo. Aunque algo le decía que la joven estaba preocupada por algo más.

Los digimons se marcharon y no vieron a Hikari salir de su habitación, aunque ella sí que los observó alejarse. Sonrió al verlos juntos, habían hecho mucha amistad y eso le alegraba. Recorrió el pasillo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras para ir a la biblioteca y distraerse un poco, cuando la puerta delante de la que pasaba se abrió. Y ella quedó como clavada en el suelo.

La misteriosa mujer de largo pelo blanco la fulminó con la mirada y la chica sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Abrió la boca para decir algo, al menos para ser educada y saludar, pero no consiguió emitir sonido alguno. Porque el odio con el que la nueva huésped la observaba cortó sus palabras como si se tratase de un cuchillo.

Al final, consiguió mirar hacia otro lado al escuchar un grito de su padre reclamando a Yamato que se presentase ante él. Y cuando quiso volver a posar sus ojos en la mujer se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a cerrar la puerta.

Negó con la cabeza para sí misma mientras trataba de controlar las alocadas palpitaciones de su corazón, que parecían aceleradas por un irracional miedo a volver a ver esos ojos tan fríos. Porque había visto una mirada así. En sus sueños. Cada noche desde hacía un tiempo. Acechándoles a todos ellos.

Se asustó cuando alguien la cogió de la mano y la condujo a toda velocidad hasta su habitación pero suspiró aliviada al ver que se trataba de Takeru. Él cerró la puerta tras de sí y pareció creer que el gesto de su novia se debía a que seguía disgustada, así que le tendió una caja y un papel enrollado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras la joven cogía aquello y empezaba a leer lo que estaba escrito en la hoja.

"_Hikari, sé que tal vez he actuado a veces de forma que no te gusta pero te prometo tratar de enmendarlo, sabes que yo no soy así y todavía estoy intentando comprender lo que me sucede. Pero estoy tranquilo porque tú estás a mi lado, porque me haces mejor persona y querer sonreír todo el tiempo. Has llenado mi vida de colores, con cada gesto o mirada me enamoras más y tengo la certeza de que jamás te dejaré escapar. Porque te quiero, más que a nada en el mundo, y haré lo que sea por ti. Perdóname, por favor_".

Cuando terminó de leer por segunda vez la nota, abrió la caja. Y sonrió emocionada al descubrir lo que había en su interior. Dejó todo sobre la cama y abrazó con fuerza a Takeru, mientras él le susurraba una y otra vez que lo sentía.

-Por favor, no te distancies de mí nunca, no lo soportaría -pidió ella entre lágrimas-. Porque yo también te quiero y no quiero que nada nos separe.

El chico no pudo contenerse más y la besó con pasión. Pocos besos se han dado en la historia como el que ellos estaban compartiendo. Y, si hubieran sabido todo lo que iba a pasar después, hubieran alargado ese momento aún más.

-Creo que deberíamos decirle a mi padre que estamos juntos. Estoy harta de esconderme, me gustaría poder saludarte con un beso cada mañana y abrazarte cuando nos cruzamos por los pasillos.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón -afirmó el rubio-. Es hora de que nos enfrentemos a él. Seguro que en realidad luego no es para tanto.

-Ven hoy al comedor mientras cenamos y anunciemos que nos queremos, por favor -pidió Hikari suplicante-. Es muy importante para mí. Muchísimo.

Y Takeru se derritió ante esa mirada que le llenaba de vida. Volvió a besarle y asintió con la cabeza, antes de salir de la habitación para terminar sus tareas.

**~~.~~**

Hikari miraba el reloj incesantemente y aquello no pasaba desapercibido para su hermano y su padre. Susumu fruncía el ceño mientras masticaba, intentando entender qué tenía tan ansiosa a su hija que no había probado bocado. Taichi por su parte parecía sospechar de qué se trataba por lo nerviosa que estaba la pequeña, además de que había visto a Takeru saliendo de su habitación una hora antes. Gennai hacía ver que estaba ajeno a todo, pero en realidad la chica le había confesado lo que pretendía hacer antes de la cena, y le transmitía su apoyo silencioso con alguna sonrisa.

El castaño se asomó con disimulo a la cocina, pero allí solo estaba Yamato. El rubio se había negado a acompañarlos mientras cenaban, alegando que quería pasar algo de tiempo con su hermano. Pero parecía que el pequeño le había dado plantón. Qué extraño.

Taichi volvió a enderezarse y miró a su hermana con las cejas levantadas cuando la chica volvió a observar el reloj de la pared con impaciencia. Ella se sonrojó al instante y bajó la cabeza hacia sus manos, que sujetaban con fuerza el broche que el joven le había regalado. Le encantaba, se parecía muchísimo al que recordaba que su madre llevaba casi siempre.

¿Dónde se había metido Takeru? Había prometido que asistiría a aquella cena, que le dirían por fin la verdad a su padre, que dejarían de esconder lo que sentían. ¿Se habría arrepentido? No podía ser eso, él decía que haría cualquier cosa por ella en aquella nota. Sabía que no mentía, él nunca mentiría... ¿Verdad?

Pero los minutos pasaron y nadie llegó al comedor. Y se preocupó por si le había sucedido algo a su novio. Miró a Gatomon, que estaba sentada a su lado, buscando una explicación. Su compañera la miró con pena y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Mientras tanto, la ira de Taichi iba en aumento. No entendía a qué jugaba ese chico, pero estaba claro que repercutía negativamente en su hermana. No era tonto, había visto sus miradas y los roces sutiles de sus manos cuando creían que nadie los observaba. Hikari sentía algo por Takeru, y él siempre había creído que era algo compartido. Aunque ahora no lo tenía tan claro, mientras veía cómo la joven contenía silenciosas lágrimas y no probaba bocado.

Susumu se levantó de la mesa, ignorando el pesar que veía en los ojos de su hija. Antaño, él siempre tuvo una buena relación con la pequeña y conseguía sacarle sonrisas en los momentos peores, incluso cuando estaba enferma. Ahora había desarrollado la facultad de vivir en silencio. Y eso era algo que su hijo mayor odiaba. Cuando se marchaba captó el amago de Hikari de detenerle, y también cómo a su vez Taichi la paró a ella. Vio los ojos marrones de su hijo fulminarle con la decepción bailando en su mirada. Pero también había aprendido a ignorar aquello.

Cuando su padre salió, la pequeña de los Yagami miró a su hermano de forma interrogante.

-No merece la pena que hables con él -dijo el chico. Y... Parece que Takeru no va a venir. Debería darle un buen golpe por esto.

La sorpresa hizo aparición en el rostro de la joven, antes de que volviera a bajar la mirada y a apretar con fuerza el broche.

-Sé desde hace tiempo que hay algo entre vosotros. Y lo he respetado, hasta que veo cómo te está decepcionando.

-Tiene que haber una buena razón para ello -replicó ella mientras se levantaba para irse.

Taichi quiso detenerla pero se distrajo al descubrir a Yamato espiando la escena con gesto triste, el rubio negó con la cabeza para sí mismo sin comprender por qué su hermano dejaría plantada a su novia. Sobre todo en algo tan importante para ella. Cruzó una mirada de confusión con Gennai. Tenía que buscar a su hermano.

**~~.~~**

Horas más tarde Hikari se removió en la cama molesta. No conseguía conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que Gatomon la había abrazado en silencio durante mucho tiempo mientras lloraba. Se levantó finalmente, sabiendo que debía ser aún madrugada, y caminó descalza y en pijama por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Takeru. Necesitaba hablar con él.

Se sorprendió al ver la cama impolutamente hecha. Estaba claro que el rubio no había pasado por allí. Tampoco había rastro de Patamon, lo cual también la extrañó. ¿Habrían ido a algún sitio? Era demasiado tarde para eso. La preocupación volvió a invadirla, esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada. Tal vez debería ir a buscarlos...

En ese momento, un escalofrío la recorrió. Miró detrás de ella y siguió su instinto, que la guió hasta la puerta de la habitación de la huésped. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero necesitaba saber si esa extraña mujer podía tener algo que ver en aquello. Y casi se echó a llorar al descubrir la estancia completamente vacía, sin ningún objeto más que el mobiliario, como si se hubiera marchado ya del hotel.

Sus sueños, formados de imágenes de esa mujer, de los ojos fríos de Takeru cuando parecía cambiar de golpe y de llantos de personas que no conocía se manifestaron en su mente.

Tendría que haberlo sabido antes. Ella había venido a por Takeru. Estaba segura.

Corrió hacia la habitación del chico de nuevo, buscando alguna pista. Todas las pertenencias estaban en su sitio, nada parecía fuera de lugar. Pero cuando miró hacia la ventana fue cuando descubrió algo que la hizo estremecerse y caer de rodillas.

Ante ella, en los congelados cristales, se podían ver las marcas de las monedas calentadas al fuego que Takeru había usado para que pudieran mirarse en la lejanía. Sin embargo, había más marcas de lo habitual. Había algo más. Un mensaje. Y estuvo segura de que era para ella.

"_AYÚDAME"_

Tenía que encontrarle.

.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a _Maimai_ y _Amber_ por vuestros comentarios, me alegro de que os guste la historia y la pareja.**

**No estoy muy contenta con este capítulo aunque no podría decir exactamente la razón. En cualquier caso, escribiré con más ganas el siguiente porque empieza la parte que me gusta más. La fantasía pronto va a aparecer mucho y también se acabará la etapa tranquila del hotel.**

**Gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura, prometo que el próximo capítulo será más interesante :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Digimon no me pertenece, ni el cuento de Andersen, aunque sí esta adaptación que hago de ellos._

* * *

.

.

**·~· La Reina de las Nieves ·~·**

.

_Capítulo V_

.

_._

_"Ingen vidste, hvor han var, mange tårer flød, den lille Gerda græd så dybt og længe; - så sagde de, at han var død, han var sunket i floden, der løb tæt ved byen; oh, det var ret lange, mørke vinterdage"._

_(Todos ignoraban su paradero; corrieron muchas lágrimas, y también Margarita lloró copiosa y largamente. Después la gente dijo que había muerto, que se habría ahogado en el río que pasaba por las afueras de la ciudad. ¡Ah, qué días de invierno más largos y tristes! Y llegó la primavera, con su sol confortador)_

_._

.

Colocó bien su camisa por tercera vez consecutiva y se miró al espejo con ojo crítico. Trató de nuevo de arreglar el revoltijo que era su pelo ese día, pero estaba claro que no iba a conseguirlo. Con nerviosismo, dio vueltas por la habitación ante los ojos curiosos de Patamon.

–¿Por qué estás tan inquieto? –preguntó el digimon.

–Es que durante la cena Hikari y yo vamos a contarle al señor Yagami que estamos juntos –confesó Takeru con una mezcla exacta de entusiasmo y miedo.

–Seguro que os va bien, no parece importarle mucho lo que hagan sus hijos...

Aunque no dijo aquello con maldad, a su compañero le pareció un comentario cruel. Estaba seguro de que su novia sufría mucho por aquella actitud de su padre. Se dijo que debería hablar con ella sobre eso, seguro que se sentía mejor si sacaba todo lo que tenía guardado y podía intentar convencerla de que hablara con Susumu.

Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado el momento, los demás debían estar reuniéndose en el comedor y su hermano le estaría aguardando en la cocina. Lo sentía por Yamato, pero iba a tener que empezar a comer con los demás en lugar de recluirse como a él le gustaba tanto.

Salió al pasillo, con Patamon apoyado en su cabeza parloteando alegremente, y caminó hacia las escaleras. Pero se detuvo cuando la puerta de la huésped se abrió de golpe y tuvo ante él de nuevo a esa misteriosa mujer. Ella sonrió, en un gesto que no avecinaba realmente nada bueno, y se acercó al chico. Posó una mano sobre la suya y le susurró al oído.

–Te daré lo que tanto anhelas de mí si te reúnes conmigo en unos minutos en el lago. Debes darte prisa porque no estaré mucho tiempo.

Takeru se quedó congelado en el lugar, sintiendo el ansia de aquello que desconocía recorrerle las venas y expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Observó cómo ella bajaba las escaleras y salía al exterior. Su compañero observaba la situación sin comprender lo que pasaba, en especial cuando se cayó de la cabeza del joven porque giró bruscamente para volver a su habitación. Lo siguió volando y no entendió por qué se ponía a toda velocidad la chaqueta. Pero algo lo detuvo. Una fotografía clavada en la pared que clamó por devolverle a la realidad.

El rubio se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de contener todos los pensamientos contradictorios de su cabeza. Casi sin ser consciente de ello, cogió una moneda y comenzó a calentarla para después pegarla a la ventana, formando un mensaje que ni él mismo recordaría después.

Un copo de nieve se estrelló contra el cristal y observó con fascinación la forma perfecta y única que tenía. Su color blanquecino le recordó a la cabellera de la misteriosa mujer. No supo cuándo empezó a correr hacia la salida, ni escuchó a Patamon llamándolo mientras lo seguía, solo sabía que necesitaba desesperadamente algo que ella tenía. Y había prometido dárselo.

Cuando salió fuera el frío le golpeó en la cara y la oscuridad hizo que tuviera que forzar la vista, solo el cielo plagado de estrellas y la luna en cuarto menguante le otorgaron un poco de luminosidad. Seguramente el invierno ya se marchaba y la primavera se abría paso dificultosamente. Bajó la cabeza mientras se abrochaba bien el abrigo y sus ojos se toparon con algo que surgía entre la nieve.

La primera flor de la primavera. Una campanilla blanca.

Era pequeña y endeble pero había nacido perforando la capa de nieve. Como si quisiera recordar que aguardaba vida bajo ese manto helado, como si luchara por prometer que pronto llegaría la nueva estación y, con ella, el colorido perdido en el invierno. Se agachó para cogerla y la observó de cerca. Era tan blanca, tan perfecta y pura. Le recordó la suave piel de una joven, de esa chica a la que amaba tanto. Y unas palabras bailaron en su mente.

"_... te prometo que te regalaré la primera flor de la primavera"._

No podía faltar a su promesa. Guardó la campanilla blanca en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta e hizo el amago de volver al interior. Necesitaba cruzar sus ojos con los de Hikari y entender cuál era su lugar en el mundo. Porque cuando se miraban parecía curarse de aquella extraña situación que lo atormentaba, volvía a ser él mismo y se sentía feliz.

Pero todo aquello quedó en una simple intención ya que en ese momento la misteriosa mujer pasó delante de él en un gran vehículo con forma de trineo blanco. Lo miró unos instantes y él notó la daga que eran esos ojos llegar a su corazón para envenenarlo. Después, no pensó nada más.

Simplemente robó un trineo de la entrada de una casa y corrió hacia el lago.

**~~.~~**

Yamato, seguido de cerca por Gabumon, recorrió las calles del pueblo llamando a su hermano. Algunos vecinos se asomaron para callarle, pero al ver la mirada que el joven les echó no llegaron a abrir la boca y volvieron al interior cálido de sus hogares. El rubio llegó hasta el lago y lo pateó con frustración. Escuchó el sonido del hielo al resquebrajarse y se sorprendió por ello, al parecer comenzaba a marcharse poco a poco el invierno.

Levantó la cabeza y le pareció distinguir a lo lejos algo blanco que se movía bastante rápido. Pero lo perdió de vista en seguida así que le quitó importancia. Su compañero caminaba tras él olisqueando a su alrededor, pero con la nieve deshaciéndose por todas partes no percibía ningún rastro.

–Deberíamos volver al hotel –opinó el digimon.

–¿Y dejar a Takeru solo? –replicó Yamato molesto.

–Puede que haya regresado mientras estábamos fuera, han pasado varias horas.

Tuvo que admitir esa posibilidad y volvieron sobre sus pasos. Sus huellas en la nieve quedaban marcadas con claridad, ya que por una vez no caían más copos que las fueran cubriendo hasta que desaparecieran. El frío que siempre hacía parecía que iba esfumándose poco a poco, aunque tal vez solo se debía a que habían caminado mucho.

Llegaron al edificio y se asomaron a la habitación del menor de los Ishida. Con desencanto, descubrieron que la cama estaba hecha y no había nadie en el cuarto. Bajaron a la cocina para beber algo antes de retomar su búsqueda por los alrededores. Se preguntaron dónde podía haberse metido y si le habría pasado algo malo. Decidieron comenzar a asomarse por el bosque por si se había perdido.

Y ya se levantaban para irse, cuando un grito retumbó en el lugar. Intercambiaron una mirada de confusión para después comenzar a correr escaleras arriba, buscando a quien hubiera emitido aquel alarido. Casi se chocaron con Hikari, que salía de la habitación de Takeru completamente conmocionada y sin dejar de llorar.

–¡Yamato! ¿Dónde está tu hermano? Dime que está contigo, por favor –suplicó desesperada agarrándolo de la camisa.

–No, llevo buscándole varias horas por el pueblo.

–Ella... Esa mujer se lo ha llevado. Vino para quitárnoslo, ¡estoy segura!

El rubio, totalmente confundido por aquella afirmación, siguió a la joven que se adentraba en la habitación de la huésped. No tardaron en hacer su aparición Taichi, Susumu y Gennai, alarmados por el escándalo repentino a esas horas de la madrugada.

–¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? –preguntó el señor Yagami claramente molesto.

–Takeru ha desaparecido y también esa mujer, tenemos que encontrarlo –explicó Yamato al ver que Hikari no era capaz de articular algo coherente.

El hombre miró con confusión a su hija, que se había dejado caer al suelo y rebuscaba con ansiedad debajo de la cama y en cada rincón que se le ocurría, tratando de hallar una prueba de lo que había sucedido. Taichi fue el primero en reaccionar y, para sorpresa de todos, comenzó a ayudar a su hermana. Él la creía. Había visto los ojos de esa mujer, el odio que destilaba. En el fondo había tenido el presentimiento de que su llegada no era casual.

–¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? –preguntó enfadado–. ¡Id a preguntar por el pueblo a ver si alguien sabe algo!

Y eso hicieron. Una hora más tarde todos los habitantes del modesto lugar buscaban por los alrededores a Takeru, entre gritos y las luces titilantes de las lámparas que llevaban consigo. Una mujer se acercó corriendo a los Yagami llevando de la mano a su hija, de apenas ocho o nueve años, y les anunció que la niña decía haberlo visto.

–Estaba... No había hecho caso a mi mamá, no tenía sueño así que me levanté de la cama –confesó avergonzada–. Me asomé a la ventana para mirar las estrellas y entonces pasó por delante un trineo muy grande y blanco, pero fue muy rápido. Y muy poco después vi a Ishida robando el trineo de los Namura, los de la casa de enfrente, y correr hacia el lago.

Apenas escuchó aquello, Hikari fue todo lo rápido que pudo hasta el lago. Pisó el hielo y este se tambaleó. Taichi la agarró para que no cayera y la sacó del lago que comenzaba a descongelarse. Ella observó con consternación aquello. ¿Y si Takeru había querido patinar y se había caído?

Pidió ayuda a gritos y, con las primeras luces del amanecer, los hombres del pueblo consiguieron ver algo en el fondo del río que pasaba por allí cerca. Con cuerdas y anzuelos consiguieron agarrar la forma oscura que no distinguían del todo y la sacaron a pulso.

Y fue en ese instante, en el que la chica vio un trineo de madera con un cartel que rezaba "Namura", cuando ella se desmalló.

**~~.~~**

Pasaron unos días y, por mucho que buscaron en el río y las orillas, no encontraron el cuerpo de Takeru. Su hermano era el más desesperado y apenas durmió o comió, seguía diciendo que lo encontraría en cualquier momento, que estaba bien. Pero poco a poco todos iban rindiéndose hasta que él mismo dudó. Y se encerró en su habitación del hotel sin querer salir.

Hikari pasó un día entero inconsciente, pero cuando despertó comenzó a pedir que la dejasen salir de la cama, aunque Gennai insistía en que el doctor afirmaba que debía guardar reposo. Nadie comprendía cómo una tragedia tal había llegado a ese pequeño pueblo y se apiadaban de la más joven de los Yagami porque comenzó a correr el rumor de que la locura estaba controlando su mente.

Por las noches, su llanto casi ininterrumpido hacía que a todos les costase dormir. Por el día, sus ojos perdidos en algún punto lejano de su ventana daban la sensación de que se encontraba muy lejos de allí. Ella pensaba, reflexionaba, trataba de entender qué debía hacer. Porque tenía claro que algo raro había sucedido.

Cuando quiso mostrar a todos, la misma noche de la desaparición, el mensaje de Takeru en el cristal pidiendo auxilio no pudo. Porque el hielo y la nieve se habían comenzado a descongelar de pronto y la primavera había surgido casi de la nada. Cuando veía las flores sentía como si una daga se clavara en su corazón, por el recuerdo de una promesa de su novio que jamás había llegado a cumplir.

No podía aceptar que él había muerto. Se negaba.

Así que, el día que consiguió que la dejaran salir de la cama, bajó a la cocina acompañada de Gatomon y observó a Gennai en sus quehaceres mientras desayunaba.

–¿Crees en los cuentos de la Reina de las Nieves? –preguntó repentinamente el anciano.

–No lo sé. Son solo cuentos, como los demás, ¿no?

–Tal vez sí. Tal vez no. Quizás solo se trate de una personificación de la crueldad del invierno.

Algo le decía a Hikari que el hombre trataba de decirle algo pero no se atrevía a hacerlo de forma directa. Unos fríos ojos aparecieron en sus recuerdos y un escalofrío la recorrió. Si algo era capaz de personificar la crueldad era aquella misteriosa mujer que desapareció el mismo día de Takeru.

¿Y si ella...?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ella misma había dicho que la huésped había ido para llevarse al chico, lo había visto en sus sueños y gritado en el apogeo de su desesperación. Puede que tuviera que comenzar a confiar en su instinto.

–Eres un hombre sabio –susurró la joven mientras salía de la cocina.

Gennai se dio la vuelta para mirar cómo ella se iba. No se atrevía a decirle sus sospechas, sabía que cometería una locura, pero algo le decía que ya le había dado en qué pensar. Aunque si hubiera sabido lo que iba a desencadenar su comentario, jamás lo hubiera hecho.

Hikari comenzó a correr en cuanto cruzó la puerta principal del hotel. Gatomon la siguió, completamente extrañada por ese comportamiento. Llegaron junto al río donde fue hallado el trineo y la joven se asomó desde el puente de madera que lo cruzaba de lado a lado. Con lágrimas en los ojos y el broche que Takeru le había regalado fuertemente apretado en su mano, se subió a la barandilla y miró hacia abajo.

–Sé que te lo has llevado –susurró entre sollozos–. Pero no quedará así, voy a ir a buscarle, porque él no te pertenece.

–¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –preguntó asustada su compañera mientras la agarraba.

Ella se volvió hacia la gata y la miró con una sonrisa. Sus ojos destilaban una decisión que no había visto en ella desde hacía años, mucho antes de que su madre muriera, antes de que una parte de todos los Yagami pereciera, antes de que perdiera también a su padre.

–Gatomon, ¿confías en mí?

–Por supuesto.

–Pues déjame ir –pidió Hikari–. Sé que si confío, algo me llevará hasta el camino correcto.

–Iré contigo –afirmó la digimon encaramándose a la espalda de la chica.

Ambas miraron unos instantes el agua bajo ellas. Les pareció distinguir un extraño brillo surgiendo del fondo y ondeando con la corriente. Algo extraordinario estaba sucediendo y no podían desaprovechar la oportunidad. Así que, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin dejar de creer que podrían encontrar a Takeru, las dos se lanzaron juntas desde lo alto del puente.

Y el salpicar de sus cuerpos al hacer contacto con el agua fue lo último que quedó de ellas.

**~~.~~**

Taichi se despertó de golpe esa mañana. Tenía una horrible sensación en el cuerpo que no conseguía quitarse, supuso que habría soñado algo desagradable. Cuando era más pequeño solía pasarle al recordar a su madre. Con el tiempo había aprendido que debía rememorarla por las cosas buenas y no solo por el vacío que sentía en el corazón desde su partida.

Se incorporó y se sentó en el borde del colchón, mirando la hora mientras se rascaba un ojo. Agumon se quejó entre sueños y el chico no pudo evitar reír. Comenzó a soplarle en la cara hasta que el digimon abrió los ojos. Recibió una mirada de reproche y un golpe en el estómago por su fechoría.

–¡El próximo día que me despierte antes que tú también te incordiaré! –amenazó el dinosaurio entre un gran bostezo.

–Nunca te despiertas antes que yo –replicó Taichi riendo.

Bajaron a la cocina y encontraron a Gennai atareado con el desayuno, al parecer la cocinera libraba aquel día. Ayudó al anciano a terminar y se dio cuenta de que había dos raciones de más.

–¿Hikari o papá no han desayunado aún? –preguntó extrañado.

–Sí, ellos sí, lo que sobra es para Yamato y Gabumon.

–Si sigues alimentándolos no creo que salgan nunca de ahí –replicó el joven masticando una galleta.

–No suele comer casi nada... Además, necesita ordenar las ideas en su cabeza, debemos darle un tiempo –sentenció el hombre.

Taichi no replicó porque sabía que seguramente tendría razón. Se puso en pie y se ofreció a llevar la bandeja con el desayuno hasta la habitación del mayor de los Ishida. Llamó a la puerta pero no recibió contestación alguna. Insistió de nuevo y se negó a detenerse. Al final, unos pasos se acercaron y entreabrieron la puerta.

–¿Si? –preguntó amablemente Gabumon.

La habitación en penumbra tenía un aspecto bastante lúgubre y se podía ver una figura recostada contra la pared en un rincón, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. El chico tragó saliva y le tendió la comida al digimon, que le dio las gracias. En cuanto se acercó a su compañero, este dio un fuerte golpe a la bandeja y todo se desparramó por el suelo.

La ira hirvió en la sangre de Taichi. Se metió a la habitación y cogió por el cuello de la maloliente camisa a Yamato. Pudo apreciar la sorpresa en su demacrado rostro antes de propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla.

Los digimons se apresuraron a separarlos pero el castaño se soltó y golpeó de nuevo al otro. Él por fin se levantó y se lanzó sobre su atacante para responder a la ofensa. Pero solo consiguió que Taichi lo inmovilizara contra el suelo.

–No vas a conseguir nada quedándote aquí de brazos cruzados –dijo el joven–. Hikari dice que él está vivo, que se lo han llevado, y yo la creo. ¡Así que deja de hacer el tonto y sigue buscando!

Yamato lo miró unos instantes a los ojos, mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban, y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. El otro se levantó y salió de la habitación. Cuando ya cerraba la puerta, un susurro se dejó escuchar.

–Gracias...

–Confío en que harás lo mismo conmigo si hago alguna estupidez más grande de lo normal –respondió Taichi sonriendo mientras se marchaba.

Lo que no sabía es que ese día llegaría más pronto de lo que esperaba. Porque los acontecimientos que lo desencadenarían ya habían comenzado hacía mucho. Y se encontraba en la línea de salida.

Ese mediodía todos se extrañaron cuando Hikari no se presentó a comer. Pensaron que se había encontrado mal y fueron a su habitación para ver si necesitaba algo. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de la chica ni de Gatomon. Fueron impacientándose cada vez más y cuando la tarde ya estaba en su punto culminante empezaron a preguntar por el pueblo. Nadie sabía nada. Ninguno la había visto aquel día.

Una gran preocupación invadió a Taichi y vio por primera vez cómo su padre cambiaba su semblante ausente para mostrar el mismo miedo que él. Buscaron por el pueblo y el bosque con ayuda de sus vecinos pero no conseguían encontrar nada. Entonces, cuando revisaban la zona donde estaba el lago ya descongelado por completo, una mujer los llamó a gritos.

Corrieron hacia allí y se asomaron desde el puente de madera a donde la mujer señalaba. Una silueta oculta bajo una capa se dejaba entrever a la orilla del río. Bajaron al lugar y, con verdadero terror, dieron la vuelta a la tela. Pero solamente se trataba de un tronco. Los pueblerinos suspiraron tranquilos pero el gesto de conmoción de los Yagami les hizo fijarse mejor en lo que veían.

Esa capa pertenecía a Hikari. También el zapato que llegó flotando a la deriva hasta ese lugar.

**~~.~~**

Una joven de larga melena violeta tarareaba mientras regaba algunas flores de su jardín. Olisqueó el aire para que la fragancia inundara su nariz y sonrió contenta. Entonces, levantó la cabeza repentinamente y dio un salto entusiasmada mientras aplaudía. Dejó todo donde estaba y corrió hacia el río que pasaba delante de su casa. Tras apenas un par de minutos de espera, el agua trajo consigo a una joven que flotaba boca abajo y a una gata en la misma posición.

Sin dejar de sonreír, cogió a la chica y la sacó del agua.

–¡Hawkmon! ¡Ya han llegado! ¡Ven a ayudarme! –chilló con alegría.

Un pájaro rojizo salió del interior de la casa y se apresuró a sacar a la gata de las fauces del río. Arrastraron a las dos hacia un lugar mullido sobre la hierba y las miraron durante un minuto entero, esperando a que se movieran.

–Creo que han tragado demasiada agua, tal vez te has quedado sin entretenimiento –opinó el digimon.

–Tonterías –replicó la joven.

Se arrodilló junto a ellas, sacó un puñado de pétalos y hojas secas de uno de los bolsillos de su largo vestido, y sopló con fuerza sobre ellas. Al instante, las dos tosieron con fuerza y soltaron bastante agua en el proceso. Las ayudaron a incorporarse mientras la de pelo violáceo soltaba exclamaciones entusiastas.

–¡He mejorado muchísimo! ¡Y tú que no me creías...!

Cuando Hikari abrió los ojos se sintió muy desorientada. Miró a su alrededor y solo vio una gran mezcla de colorido en un mar de flores y arbustos. El cielo completamente despejado pareció recibirla con alegría y algunos bichos rozaron su cuerpo cuando se disponían a saltar de una planta a otra. Una mariquita se posó en su nariz y ella se incorporó para quitarla con delicadeza.

Fue entonces cuando apreció que una joven la observaba detrás de unas grandes gafas con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

–Bienvenida, niña durmiente, te he estado esperando.

.

* * *

**Gracias a _Amber_ y _Guest_ por vuestros reviews, me alegro de que os gustase, poco a poco se irán entendiendo bien las cosas.**

**Ya empieza lo bueno, la escena final tenía unas ganas tremendas de escribirla, ahora me he entusiasmado mucho con esto. Y siento la tardanza, es que llevo muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y he tenido un examen muy difícil, pero me salió bien así que mereció la pena las horas que invertí.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, comentáis y demás :)**


End file.
